Madagascar
'Basics' These network operators are on the air covering the country in 2G on 900 MHz and 1800 MHz and 3G on 2100 MHz: *'Airtel' *'Telma '(Telecom Malagasy) *'Orange' *'bip '''by' Blueline (only 3G, 4G/TD-LTE) Network coverage is still somewhat patchy in the country. There are areas without any signal. 3G with reasonable speeds can only be expected in towns. 4G/LTE started with Telma in 2015 in 50 cities and Orange and Airtel started in 2017 in a few towns so far. The first three operators share about 1/3 of the market each. '''Blueline '''started in 2014 with 3G and 4G/LTE in the capital of Antananarivo only. In 2016 their mobile brand called '''bip '''launched all over the country as 4th operator. '''Regulations You need a copy of your passport to purchase a SIM card. They also may take a picture of you at the place of purchase. All unaccounted SIM cards needed to be registered by 2016. Later they started to deactivate non-registered SIMs. Subscribers had 90 days from SIM deactivation to provide identification details in order to retain their mobile number, otherwise the mobile line was cancelled permanently. Availability Once you have passed customs' restricted area at the Antananarivo airport, you can get a prepaid SIM card from the counters of one of the providers: Airtel, Telma or Orange. They are usually open when there is an international flight. Otherwise you need to wait until you get in town. A SIM card costs between 2000 and 4000 Ar. For top-ups you can buy a scratch card which can be sometimes only obtainable for low values like 1000 Ar or 2000 Ar in remote areas. Or you refill by "tele-charging" via the account of the sales person's phone to yours. Like in other parts of Africa, your prepaid account is used as a payment system too. 'Airtel ' Airtel, run by Indian Bharti Airtel, was called Madacom, Celtel and Zain before and has still the most customers on its net. It's coverage is very variable: coverage map. Availability The SIM card called 'puce' is available for 2000 Ar in their shops (list). There and at a lot of resellers, you can find their top-up vouchers. Data feature packs For data you have to activate one of these packages: Overuse fee is 5 Ar per 10 KB. To check data volume, type *999*114#. For night use they offer night bundles: * 20 MB for 100 Ar, midnight-5am, activation: *114*32# * 50 MB for 900 Ar, midnight-6am, activation: *114*33# * 100 MB for 3 nights: 2 600 Ar, activation: *114*35# More info * APN: internet * Website: https://airtel.mg/ Telma '''(by Telecom Malagasy) Telma short for Telecom Malagasy, is run by the now privatized incumbent operator of the country. They started 4G/LTE as first provider in 2015 in about 50 cities on 2600 MHz (Band 7): Coverage Map. Coverage can be patchy outside of major towns. '''Availability You need a copy of your passport to purchase the SIM card in one of their stores (store locator) for only 500 Ar. You can top-up with recharge cards of Ar 1000, 2000, 5000, 15000, 25000, 50000 giving 5-100 days of validity or do it online by a code. Check credit by typing #357# or #358#. Check data balance by typing #358*14# Data feature packages For data you need to add one of these packages: Data is up to 4G/LTE and will be cut off having reached the included volume. More info * APN: internet * Website in French: http://www.telma.mg Orange Orange covers 85% of population on 2G and about 150 towns on 3G in 2015. Some call it the best coverage in the country, but this is very variable. A new licence allows the operator to offer 4G services on 1800 MHz, testing for which began taking place in 2016. It was finally launched 2017 in Anatananarivo and 8 other towns: 4G coverage map. Availability SIM card costs 1500 Ar or more. You need a copy of your passport to purchase the SIM card called "puce". They are sold in their shops: list (for other locations change at top menu). Their default tariff from the start is called 'IZY' and does not include data. To top-up, you can use recharge cards sold everywhere or through "tele-charging". 'Data feature packs' These packages called BE CONNECT are sold for data: The first two packages on the list can be booked twice per day, the others only once in the validity period. To activate a package go to the recharge site or type #123#, then go to "offres Orange" and follow instructions in French. Wikipedia traffic is free of charge. More info * APN: orangenet * Check data balance: dial #358# * Website in French: http://www.orange.mg bip '''(by Blueline) In 2016 the 4th operator in Madagascar started called bip. It only offers 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. The coverage is said to be "in all 22 regions" of the country. This is probably archieved through a national roaming agreement between Blueline and Telma. '''Availability Their SIM card called Tongasoa is sold at their stores (click on map) for 1000 Ar including 10 domestic mins. They sold more than 10,000 SIMs within the first months. To top-up buy a recharge voucher in one of their outlets (list), type *396*#. Check balance by *399#. Data feature packages To start data, you need to type *398# and have a default rate of 20 Ar per MB. Thess packages can be added: Unlimited Facebook is added for free on bip. More info * APN: bip * Website in French: http://www.bip.mg/ Blueline ISP Gulfsat Madagascar, which operates under the Blueline banner offers 3G and 4G/LTE internet in the capital of Anatanarivo only. This is not so suitable for traveller, but more like a substitute for home ADSL. 3G is probably through their roaming agreement with Telma, 4G/LTE is on their own TD-LTE in 2500 MHz (band 41) which is rather unsual. Availability Their 3G SIM is sold at their shops (list) for 15,000 Ar with 500 MB for 7 days. A USB dongle is at 49,000 Ar including a SIM with 1 GB for 30 days. Their 4G offer is only on a monthly postpaid basis and 3G is only sold within the capital area and not recommended for travelling. Data feature packages These data packs are offered on 3G for prepaid: More info * Website in French: http://www.blueline.mg Category:Africa Category:Country Category:10/17